flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42 ---- Stormstar shook his head slowly, pushing his sisters away with a paw. "No, no, I'm fine, I have eight other lives...Use them on other cats who actually need them."Stormstar 17:39, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe didn't want to look at his sister, so he went over to his mother instead. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) (I can't stop staring at that wonderful sig XD) Mintfrost frowned. "But you /do/ need it. What if you lose one of your others lives to your wounds? I don't want you to leave us, Stormstar.." Emberwish flattened her ears. "Mintfrost, it's fine. He's our brother and I know he's strong. If he could finish that battle and get back, he's stronger than ever before." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail. "I'm not bleeding to my death, Mintfrost, but some of our Clanmates are..." Stormstar took in a breath. "...I'm fine, I'm just in great pain, I'll live."Stormstar 17:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Mintfrost took the Marigold into her den, and sat down with her tail wrapped neatly beneath her paws. "Send anyone who is gravefully wounded into my den. I'll do my best to help them." Emberwish looked at Stormstar in worry, but knew on the inside he could survive anything. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how was the battle? Did you win?" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "My sister's in your care, Mintfrost." Nightstripe flicked his tail at the brown, cobweb-covered body not too far away. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow returned to camp, oblivious to his terrible wounds, blood trickling down his soft pelt. Narrowing his eyes at the tom, Stormstar flicked his tail to the Medicine Cat den. "I understand that you cannot feel pain, Bogshadow, but those wounds certainly need to be checked out." With a nod, Bogshadow pushed his way into the Medicine Cat den, blinking calmly.Stormstar 17:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost worked on treating the cats with Marigold and other herbs. Meanwhile, Redclaw let out a heavy breath, his paws and body aching from exhasution and deep wounds. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart shifted and groaned, blinking her eyes open. "Is it over...?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar slouched, still in pain, eventually lying on the ground with his head on his paws.---- Bogshadow sniffed his own wounds. "Yeah,"Stormstar 18:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "Everyone's okay, right?" Falconheart had a massive headache. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow sat down and scratched at his ear. "We lost a few cats, Stormstar lost a life, but Eagle eventually showed up and stopped things."Stormstar 23:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "I already know of the loss of one of Stormstar's lives," Falconheart breathed, "because he saved my life." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow twitched his tail tip in annoyance. "Er, yeah, but we lost like, eight cats." Not like she seems to care.Stormstar 23:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan